1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable connecting device which has elastic support members to be engaged with an instrument panel for vehicles, and which is drawn to and engaged with a fixed connecting unit, such as a meter unit, by tightening a bolt.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional adjustable connecting device.
This adjustable connecting device 31 is provided with a cylinder-like support pillar 33 in the center of a frame 32 made of a synthetic resin. The adjustable connecting device 31 also has four elastic support arms 34 protruding rearward from the mid section of the support pillar 33. A nut 35 (shown in FIG. 6) is fixed inside the support pillar 33. The elastic support arms 34 protrude rearward from openings 36 formed around the support pillar 33. Each elastic support arm 34 is provided with a locking protrusion 37 at the top.
Each locking protrusion 37 is engaged with the corresponding opening 39 formed in an instrument panel 38, as shown in FIG. 6. Contact springs 40 (shown in FIG. 5) are provided on both sides of each elastic support arm 34. The instrument panel 38 is interposed between the locking protrusions 37 and springs 40. The frame 32 is supported by the elastic support arms 34 such that it is movable in the vertical and transverse directions.
Rectangular protection walls 41 are formed on the base portion of the support pillar 33. Escape grooves 42 for accommodating the edges of the elastic support arms 34 are provided on both sides of each protection wall 41. Connector attachment openings 43 are formed at both ends of the frame 32. Arms 44 are formed inside each connector attachment opening 43, and the connector 45 is attached to the panel and held by the arms 44, as shown in FIG. 6.
With the connector 45 being attached to the frame 32, the elastic support arms 34 are engaged with the openings 39 of the instrument panel 38. The wires (not shown) from the connector 45 are guided along groove portions 46 of the instrument panel 38. The bolt of a mating fixed connecting unit (not shown), such as a meter unit for vehicles, is screwed into the nut 35 inside the support pillar 33, thereby releasing the elastic support arms 34 from the openings 39 and drawing the connecting unit 31 toward the mating fixed connecting unit. Thus, the connectors of both connecting units can be connected to each other. The elastic support arms 34 eliminate displacement between the connector units, enabling smooth and reliable engagement operations.
With the above prior art, however, there has been a problem that the elastic support arms 34 are liable to bend inward due to the heat generated at the time of resin-molding of the frame 32, as shown in FIG. 7. In such condition, the elastic support arms 34 will not exhibit enough holding power for the instrument panel 38, and the connecting unit 31 will easily come off the instrument panel 38. As shown in FIG. 8, wires 47 enter into the gaps between the elastic support arms 34 and the protection walls 41. As a result, the elastic support arms 34 are liable to be pulled outward and deformed, making it difficult to engage the elastic support arms 34 with the instrument panel 38.